Love plus High School equal Pain in The Ass
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Bella and Jasper are siblings, Rosalie and Edward,Emmett and Alice.bella and Jasper are new in town and  they par up with who the other 4. Edward's Ex gets in the pic what will happen? ALL HUMAN. M for later Lemons and Language Full. Summary in story.
1. Prolouge

**(the update on 9/20/10 is in this chapter, It was mostly spelling and gramer, but i did make a few chages please just re-read it)**

**(A/N) HEY this a new story I just came up with it review and tell me if you like it and check out my Favorite list for some GREAT EXB story's. LUV YOU ALL ~ Kamara A.K.A TwiFreak!**

**Full Summary: **New in town, siblings, Jasper and Bella, make friends with, the 'popular' group in Forks Highschool, Edward and Rosalie Cullen, and Emmett and Alice McCarty, feeling a little out of place after Jasper starts dating Alice, Bella seeks her own romance, with the, what she beleaves the guy of her dreams.

**(A/N) HEY this is a new ,I just came up with it. Review and tell me if you like it and check out my Favorite list for some GREAT ExB story's. LUV YOU ALL ~ Kamara A.K.A TwiFreak!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately do not own Twilight, that title goes to the fabulous S.M. LUV HER**

Prologue

Bella POV

How could he do this to me? He said he loved _me_ and that he was OVER her! I somewhat ran outside, in these heels running was impossible, I slipped off the death traps, whipped my tears and jogged a little faster, I was a death trap as well with my klutziness, I skidded down the side walk, as fast as I could, knowing that _he _would follow.

Alice POV

Bella jogged past the Gyms double doors, tears streaming down her face. What the fritz did he do to her! I taped jazz's shoulder and told him I was going after her with my car, He looked ferous instantly, but i knew it was only his overprotectivness so i ignored it. I didn't want her to walk home, he said he would talk to _him_ and get a ride with my bro, I taped Rose on the shoulder on the way out and she saw my face and followed, no questions asked.

Rosalie POV

I was at the large square table, talking with Em, when Alice bent over and whispered something in Jasper's ear and a look of anger crossed his face the second she pulled away, he whispered something back and she taped me on the shoulder, a look of panic on her face, I knew Alice and when she looked like that? Something was deadly wrong. I folowed knowing i must.

Jasper POV

I was sitting at the table with Alice, Em and Rose, I looked over at my love and she had a panic striking look, she leant over and whispered in my ear that she saw Bella running and crying and that she and Rose were going to follow her in the car, I was PISSED! She was my fucking sister! I was protective. I nodded stiffly and told her I'd talk to _him_ about it and get a ride back with Em, Alice tapped Rose on the shoulder they shared a look and ran after Bella. I then told Emmett what Alice had told me.

Emmett POV 

Jazz, Alice, Rose and I were sitting at the table when I noticed my sister whisper something in Jazz's ear that made his eyes bulge wiht anger and than a deathly look wash over his face in 3 seconds, jazz whispered something back, than Alice looked at Rose and they both left, I leaned over to jasper for an explanation. He told me that Alice had seen Bella run out crying and we were suppose to talk to _him_ and find out what he did and I had to give Jazz a ride home. I was almost as maad as Jasper, no one and i mean NO ONE picks on my practical little sister

_Him_ POV

DAIMIT! Why did Bella have to come in the room right then? I ran after her but by the time I got to the Exit she was no were in site, then out of no were Rose and Alice came brailing by out of the gym and out the Exit and into Alice's car then down the road, I went back to the gym to see Jazz and Em still sitting there, Jazz got in my face, looking ready to kill me, Em had a symilar look but seemed to control it better, they asked what the hell I did, so I explained to them exactly what happened, including every excrushating**(?)** deatail

**Love ti? Hate it?**

**How about you review and tell me!**

**I know, I know this isint alot of info but its is a prologue.**

**I will post chapter one somtime this coming week like on tuesday or somthing.**

**Can't promise you anything, but i still love you darlings.**

**READ!**

**O.K, i am going to explain how this wroks, if it says it was updated adn you can not find the update go to the top of this chapter and it will give you the date and chapter i updated, i will be doing this often though they will mostly be minor changes, some might be big, i will tell you if this is so, I will try tyo Update atleast once a month from here, but just starting highschool, im still getting into the flow of things, it might be longer. I am also writing 2 more stories and those have just as much prioraty as this one. I hope you understand all of these reasonings and if you don't or have any questions, please PM me in steas of reviewing i reapeat, DO NOT reviiew if you have questions about updates and such! I hope this to be a long and fun journey, and you stick wiht my story! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. AN REALLLLY SORRY!

**Really bad news...I've sort of come to hate these stories...I see it as a chore and have to force myself to write, not fun. And with my busy school schedule, rehearsing for a performance, piano lesions and babysitting, I have little time to write. I know I've told myself I would never do this, but I'm putting this story on hold. I don't know how long, but you can still review and PM me to ask about updates and what not, I'm just not sure at the moment, I'm honestly thinking of deleting all my stories and starting fresh with a new story. I won't post any new stories or anything until I have a few chapters done of said story, I want to have time to write and really like writing what I come up with. I started this story over a year ago because I wanted fluff and wasn't really finding any, turns out fluff is only really good in one shots and isn't very fun to write about...IM SO FUCKING SORRY! but I have to be honest, I don't have many readers or reviewers, id' love to be one of those authors with 5000 reviews on their story but I have a long wait and I know I have to get some good work out there, again I'm sorry for doing this!**

**SORRYYYYYYYY **

**Love: RPL13**


End file.
